


Akko y su miedo a las cucarachas (Español)

by DragneelAstarois



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragneelAstarois/pseuds/DragneelAstarois
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 7





	Akko y su miedo a las cucarachas (Español)

-Akko... -Diana y Chariot veían con extrañeza a las 3, sus párpados pesaban y Chariot cubrió un bostezo con su mano.- ¿porqué tienen cacerolas en la cabeza...?

-¡Esto no es un juego señorita Cavendish! -Su voz sonaba firme, portaba un rostro serio con cejas fruncidas, increíble para la situación en la que estaban. Despiertas a las 2 de la madrugada con el sueño que las traía muertas, todo empezando por el llamado desesperado de Aurore, la hija menor del conocidísimo matrimonio "Kagari".- ¡Un intruso ha violado la seguridad del cuartel y debe ser neutralizado inmediatamente!

-...

Su gesto lo decía todo: ¿Estás loca o que te pasa? Se frotó la nariz irritada y a ojos cerrados, seguramente pensando en razones para no pedirle el divorcio.

-Cariño... -Habló Chariot detrás de Diana.- ¿n-no te parece que estás exagerando un poco? Es sólo una...

Pero sin dar oportunidad de palabra...

-¡Tropa, marchen!

Y las 3 se dispusieron escaleras arriba hacia uno de los cuartos -que compartían las hijas del matrimonio.- mientras Diana había de lamentarse de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio.

Con un mata cucarachas en una mano y uno de sus zapatos en la otra, abrió como pudo la puerta, encontrándose con el origen de esta disparatada situación. Ahí estaba.

-Capitana Aurore, entro a la zona de cuarentena, procedo con la desinfección.

-Entendido Soldado Atsuko, proceda.

-Soldado Atsuko, cuidado, ese ser es un bicho mutante clasificado "C+" en la escala de peligro.

-...

Diana por su parte, se hacía un facepalm tanto mental como físico cada 5 segundos. Chariot por su lado, intentaba comprender el hilarante escenario, procesando todo con cara de que le iba a dar un derrame cerebral en cualquier momento.

-Entendido Capitana Anya.

Akko dio paso al cuarto y entonces, estaba cara a cara con el enemigo.

-... Hasta la vista, baby.

Con ojos entrecerrados echó el mata cucarachas en una esquina de la pared.

-Capitana Aurore, Capitana Anya, el enemigo ha sido neutralizado exitosamente.

-Felicitaciones Soldado Atsuko, es un orgullo para Inglaterra, será promovida por su noble acción.

Akko estaba feliz con el resultado, pero al voltear al sentir algo caminar en su mano...

-¡¿DE DONDE SALIÓ?!

Con un manotazo aventó a la cucaracha al suelo, y luego le lanzó su zapato, pero sabemos que tiene mala puntería.

-¡¡AAAAAAAH!! ¡LA DESINFECCIÓN FALLÓ, LA DESINFECCIÓN FALLÓ! ¡ABORTEN LA MISIÓN, REPITO ABORTEN LA MISIÓN!

Se lanzó de bombazo a una de las camas como si fuera a estallar una granada ahí mismo, y luego salió hacia el pasillo donde las demás estaban.

-¡AYUUDAAAAA! ¡CORRAN HIJAS!

Salieron como bala hacia la cocina mientras ambas mujeres se lamentaban por haberse enamorado de la castaña, pero ese arrepentimiento era pasajero.

-¡SOLDADO ATSUKO USTED ES UNA VERGÜENZA, SERÁ REMOVIDA DE SU CARGO!

-¡¡AAAAAAH!!

Tras muerta la cucaracha ambas se dieron un vistazo y lentamente sus comisuras se torcieron, al borde la risa.

_En realidad no te cambiaría por nada_...

Era un pensamiento que ambas compartían.


End file.
